pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wraith's Crevasse
Welcome... to a cave you'll regret entering. The Waterwraith from Pikmin 2 returns in this 10 sublevel nightmare. He appears on sublevels 2, 4, 6, 8, and a final appearance on sublevel 10. This dungeon's first 5 floors are an altered replica of the Submerged Castle from Pikmin 2. The Waterwraith drops on the even numbered sublevels after 5 minutes. This cave can be acsessed by any type of pikmin, but The Ship does not allow Purple Pikmin to enter, for it says they are scared. Sublevels: 10 Treasures: 18 Sublevel 1 * Fiery BulblaxX 1 * Caustic DweevilX 3 Treasures: 2 * Water Pond X 2 * Lapis Lazuli Candypop BudX 1 * Bomb Rock X 8 * Bomb Rock Trap X 2 Sublevel 2 * Careening DirigibugX 2 * Fiery BlowhogX 1 * Dwarf BulbearX 4 * BulbminX 1 * Waterwraith(After 5 minutes)X 1 Treasures: 1 * Fire Vent X ??? Sublevel 3 * Anode BeetleX 10 * Anode DweevilX 4 * Iridescent Flint BeetleX 1 Treasures: 2 * Electric Node X ??? Sublevel 4 * Toxic BlowhogX 2 * BulbminX 1 * Careening DirigibugX 3 * Munge DweevilX 6 * Dwarf BulbearX 8 * Waterwraith(After 5 minutes)X 1 Treasures: 3 * Ivory Candypop BudX 2 * Bomb Rock X 7 * Bomb Rock Trap X 4 * Poison Generator X ??? Sublevel 5 * Lesser Spotted JellyfloatX 3 * Greater Spotted JellyfloatX 1 * Iridescent Flint BeetleX 1 Treasures: 1 * Golden Candypop BudX 2 Sublevel 6 * Careening DirigibugX 3 * Lesser Spotted JellyfloatX 2 * Yellow WollywogX 2 * Acidic BlowhogX 1 * Waterwraith(After 5 minutes)X 1 Treasures: 2 * Acid Pool X 1(Large) * Neon Candypop BudX 1 * Bomb Rock X 6 * Bomb Rock Trap X 3 Sublevel 7 * HoneywispX 2 * Iridescent Flint BeetleX 2 * DoodlebugX 1 Treasures: 3 * Queen Candypop BudX 1 * Crimson Candypop BudX 2 Sublevel 8 * Chill DweevilX 5 * Yellow WollywogX 2 * Withering BlowhogX 2 * Waterwraith(After 5 minutes)X 1 Treasures: 2 * Teal Candypop BudX 1 * Frost Generator X ??? * Bomb Rock X 6 Sublevel 9 * Fiery DweevilX 3 * Fiery BlowhogX 2 * Water DumpleX 4 * Gatling GroinkX 1 Treasures: 1 * Fire Vent * Bomb Rock X 7 * Bomb Rock Trap X 5 Sublevel 10 * Waterwraith BOSS Treasures: 1 * Joy Blaster(MP3 Player/Upgrade) 100 pokos (10 pikmin) This new upgrade makes your captains' whistle(s) have a distance range of about twice of what it was originally! What a great find! * Violet Candypop BudX 4 Wildlife * Fiery Bulblax * Dwarf Bulbear * Gatling Groink * Careening Dirigibug * Water Dumple * Fiery Blowhog * Acidic Blowhog * Poisonous Blowhog * Withering Blowhog * Fiery Dweevil * Caustic Dweevil * Anode Dweevil * Munge Dweevil * Chill Dweevil * Bulbmin * Anode Beetle * Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat * Greater Spotted Jellyfloat * Yellow Wollywog * Iridescent Flint Beetle * Doodlebug * Honeywisp * Waterwraith BOSS